


The hunt is on.

by fallenangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelcastiel/pseuds/fallenangelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt I found on Tumblr.</p>
<p> Sam and Dean come to Beacon Hills to hunt down the local werewolf pack. However, soon they discover that werewolves are not the biggest problem they are going to have. One little human can be more dangerous than all monsters together when it comes to protecting the ones he cares about.The Alpha pack’s been roaming Beacon Hills and causing trouble for weeks, resulting in several deaths among the humans. When the Winchesters arrive to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road there.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going to be a bit slow cause I am still working out all the ideas for this work :) But I promise it will be longer.   
> And the M is for later chapters.

“Really Sam? California...” Dean muttered as they were driving to the small town in California.  
“Yes really, I am pretty sure we have a case. Four people killed, and not to mention that this place has been known for its odd wolf sightings,” Sam explained to his older brother, who gave him a weird look which made him sigh. “This part of California has not had wolves in it for over sixty years, Dean...which could only mean one thing…” he said, praying that his brother would get the hint.   
“Werewolves?” Dean said with a smile, happy that they finally had a case, it had been way too long and he was getting bored out of his mind.   
Sam smiled and nodded to his brother, “Yup! Small town with a pack of wolves we need to deal with as soon as we get there.” Sam opened up the case file again looking over the case so that they were ready. “Four bodies, all with animal marks on their bodies,and it seems like the count keeps going up," Sam muttered, looking at the pictures of the vics, there was no real clear similarities with them as far as Sam could see.   
“We should be there in like a day or so, what is the town called again?” Dean asked as they drove down the dark highway.Sam looked down at the file again to get the towns name.  
“Beacon Hills,” Sam muttered, it was a small town and it was perfect for a wolf pack to move into. Dean nodded and they kept driving, soon they would see what this town would hold for them.


	2. Chapter 2: The attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt I found on Tumblr.
> 
> Sam and Dean come to Beacon Hills to hunt down the local werewolf pack. However, soon they discover that werewolves are not the biggest problem they are going to have. One little human can be more dangerous than all monsters together when it comes to protecting the ones he cares about.The Alpha pack’s been roaming Beacon Hills and causing trouble for weeks, resulting in several deaths among the humans. When the Winchesters arrive to town.
> 
> This chapter is on the side of Teen wolf, hope you guys enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry It has taken me so long to update. Writers block sucks and it does not help that I am in college and its been super stressful. But I do promise to update as much as I can.   
> Gah I wish I didnt name chapters...lol  
> this is unbetaed as well. if there are any mistake please let me know.

“Four bodies! Four...and you're trying to tell me it has nothing to do with werewolves!? Really Scott, how dumb do you think I am?” Stiles yelled to Scott who was sitting right next to him, Scott just rolled his eyes at his best friend who was being loud like always.   
“I am not sure if it is even werewolves stiles, It could be a number of things,” He told Stiles who just rolled his eyes at his friend.   
“What else could it be? It just screams werewolf! Blood, scratches, bite marks,” Stiles tried to explain just as the teacher walked into the class, Scott sighed a bit.   
“Why don't you ask Derek about it then, if you are so sure that it has something to do with werewolves,” he whispered to Stiles. Which made him blush a bit, his best friend knew that he had a crush on the older werewolf but would never say anything. Stiles just made a sound of frustration, as he dropped the subject. He knew he was right he just had to show the pack that he was right. Class went on and at the end of the day both boys headed to the old Hale house for the pack meeting, which always ended up with the wolves training and Stiles and Lydia just sitting there watching.   
The meeting went like they always did, they talked about how the pack could get better, how they needed to learn to fight better. Stiles tried to bring up the attacks and deaths that had been happening but of course not one listened and pushed it off to that it may be some kind of animal. Stiles did not want to accept that, he knew it was something supernatural and he was going to show the pack. He got up pissed off and left without a word, knowing that they really didn't care. Why would they, he was just a dumb crazy human. He sighed as he drove the jeep to the station, hoping that his father would have more that he could look into.   
As he pulled up to the station he spotted a nice looking car, too nice looking to be any of the officers. He wonder who’s car it was. He parked his beat up jeep near his fathers car and walked into the station as two tall model looking men started to walk out of his father office. Stiles was confused and wanted to know who the heck these guys were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please like and comment. Sorry its still short, as the story goes on the chapters will get longer, i promise <3


End file.
